


Off Menu

by The_Asexual_Siren



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, poly girls just being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Siren/pseuds/The_Asexual_Siren
Summary: Chloe takes her girlfriends out for dinner but decides to order off the menu.





	Off Menu

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I always write Elena trans af with the BEST dick a person could have, but this is purposefully done so y'all can imagine her with the most popping pussy ever if you want  
> she's still trans tho

“This is where we’re going? You know they’ve got a wait for this place, right?”

“No worries, Sunshine. I made this reservation months ago.” Chloe grins. “Why not spoil my two favourite people?”

“Posh,” Nadine comments. She’s gotten dolled up for the occasion, at Chloe’s request. She’s in a sleeveless dress that flares out at her waist and ends mid-thigh. It’s a deep purple with gold accents at the waist and shoulders. It’s paired with a leather jacket. Chloe has one hand while Elena has a grip on her elbow.

Chloe squeezes her hand. She’s in red, as always. Her dress fits her form and leaves little to the imagination. It’s open back, showing off her smooth golden tinged skin. “Posh, yes, but the food is good. And they have some great wine.”

Elena is the only one not in a dress. She’s got a cute blue button-up with a black vest. The vest has gold buttons, to match her girlfriends. It perks her breasts up perfectly. Chloe had commented on it before they left. She'd also mentioned the way Elena's dress pants made her ass look divine. “It’s certainly a change.” She glances at Chloe. “I wasn’t even part of this “months ago”. But it’s a reservation for three?”

Chloe winks at her and tugs them forward. “Come on. Before we miss our reservation.”

The restaurant is dimly lit in an effort to be romantic. The tablecloths are long enough to trail to the floor. The tables are set far from each other in an attempt for privacy.

“Reservation for Frazer.”

The hostess nods and leads them to the back of the restaurant. There’s not a single empty table on their way back. Their table is a booth, a semi-circle around their table. Nadine slides in, Elena taking the spot to her right, Chloe sitting to her left.

‘Your server will be with you shortly.” With that, the hostess walks away.

Chloe smiles, leaning on her hand. “Do you think she’s jealous?”

The blonde raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Do you think she’s jealous? I get to have dinner with two beautiful women  _ and  _ go home with them.”

Nadine rolls her eyes, but she manages a smile. “I’m jealous she doesn’t have to deal with you and your impulsiveness.”

“Or your smart mouth,” Elena adds.

Chloe gives them a look. “You know it’s never fair when you team up on me.”

Nadine and Elena share a look. “I’m not sure,” the ex-mercenary starts. “I think this gives us a fighting chance. You’re a team all on your own.”

“Sweet talker.”

The three are sitting close. Nadine can feel them both warm at her sides. She'd never expected to end up in a polyamorous relationship, but how could she deny these two who make her happy? She glances through the menu and feels Elena take her hand. Elena, she's grown to realize, enjoys mindless contact. It's always something small; a caress, a peck on the cheek or shoulder, or just playing with her girlfriend's fingers absentmindedly. It's a comfort, really.

A server approaches. They're read a list of specials and Nadine makes her choices; chicken consommeé, pan roast venison and fondant potato, and apple and blackberry crumble. As she says the order, Chloe's hand lands on her thigh and ever so slowly slides under the edge of her dress. Nadine ignores it and finishes her order.

Casual as can be, Chloe places her own. At the same time, she presses against the outside of Nadine's panties. Nadine starts. The server certainly can't see what's happening; Nadine's dress and the tablecloth stop that. It probably looks like Chloe has her hand on her own lap.

Nadine has had to deal with this before. Chloe gets off on this sort of thing, likely far more than she should. This is far from the riskiest place she's done so, but it's certainly the fanciest.

Chloe continues her work between her legs as the sommelier approaches.

“The house red,” Nadine orders without skipping a beat. She knows what her women like and that any wine sold by this restaurant will be suitable. “We'll buy the bottle.”

When it's the three of then once more, Nadine scoffs. “Is this why you made the reservation?”

Elena looks confused by the question until she sees where Chloe's hand is. She sighs. “Really, Chloe? You better not get us kicked out.”

“What? Did I let my impulsiveness show?” She grins like the cat who ate the canary.

“Eish.” Nadine sighs, a way to vent the moan she wants to make. Chloe's hand has just slipped past her panties. “Don't worry, Elena. I'm used to her like this. It's not the first time she's done it.” She gives Chloe a look. “I can, at the very least, not give us away.”

“Sounds like a challenge, dear.”

She rolls her eyes. “You’ve practically trained me for this sort of thing.” Her words are a bit slower. She’s in control of herself. She’s not giving Chloe the satisfaction. She’s just trying to hold out as long as she can-- perhaps she can get Chloe to wait until home to get to Elena.

Their wine arrives. Nadine takes her glass gratefully and only just holds herself from downing the whole thing. She nurses it. Focuses on the wine instead of the very skilled fingers between her legs. Her whole body is warm and she knows there’s colour in her cheeks.

“You look like you're enjoying that,” Chloe comments. She's not talking about the wine.

Elena leans against Nadine's side. “And exactly how often does she do this sort of thing?”

“Not very. But since I've been with h--... Her. Maybe six or seven times.”

Chloe still has that shit eating grin. “Don't worry, Sunshine, your turn is next.”

A huff. “We can't eat our meal in peace and do this at home?”

The adventurer purses her lips. “Well maybe if someone,” she bumps Nadine's shoulder. “Wasn't so impatient, I wouldn't have to get my fill of kinks in public.”

Nadine turns a deeper red. “Eish. Shibari has too many knots. It's too complicated. I wanted to ta-- We could've done simpler bondage and been fine.” She tenses her legs, trying to hold back an orgasm she's well on her way to.

“Vanilla bondage? What a concept.”

“I'll deal with the ropes next time,” Elena promises. “We can--”

Nadine about slams her wine glass back onto the table, trying to keep herself from writhing in her seat as her orgasm hits her. She squeezes Elena's hand as Chloe brings her through it.

Elena bites her lip, watching Nadine’s face. She's not the type for exhibitionism, but she certainly is the type to enjoy seeing her girlfriend come.

Chloe casually removes her hand and leans her elbow on the table, placing two fingers in her mouth. A few moments later, she removes them.

Nadine's jaw is tense. Slowly, she lets the tension slip out until she's able to function. She picks up her glass again and drains it.

“A good appetizer,” Chloe jokes.

Elena rolls her eyes. “Chloe, you know you're impossible, right?”

The comment is ignored as her girlfriend gazes at her.

“You're in for it,” Nadine mumbles.

Chloe smirks. “I think I'm ready for the main course.” And like that, she's gone. The tablecloth moves a bit where she's disappeared under it before going still, hiding any trace of her.

Elena gasps. Her grip on Nadine's hand goes iron tight. “Sh… she's in trouble when we get home,” she manages. She moves, most likely adjusted by Chloe from below.

Nadine tries not to chuckle. “Ja. She is.”

The blond lets out a quiet whine. She plasters herself to Nadine's side and presses her cheek to the woman's shoulder. Nadine accommodates her best she can, trying to make it seem they're simply an over-affectionate couple.

“Focus on anything else,” Nadine suggests, voice low. “It's how I handle it.”

“Oh, oh… You have more p, practice.” Her voice goes a bit higher halfway through “practice”.

A snort. “Don't let her hear you, or she'll give you more practice.”

Elena muffles a moan against Nadine's neck.

It's just then that the first course is delivered. Elena doesn't acknowledge the server, deciding to instead focus on keeping control of herself. Nadine helps by placing her free hand on the woman's cheek. She also thanks the server so Elena can stay quiet.

As soon as the server is gone, Elena let's out a breathy gasp. Nadine knows it well, knows it means Elena is close. She's caused it plenty of times and heard it plenty more. She finds it a bit of a relief that Chloe isn't dragging it out. But of course, as soon as Nadine has had the thought, she's proven wrong.

“No, no no no…” Elena jerks a bit.

Nadine hums and does the only thing she can: provide a distraction. Or maybe it would be considered help. Nevertheless, she tilts Elena's head up with her finger and thumb and starts placing soft kisses on the woman's face. Again, they’ll be ignored as an over-affectionate couple.

Admittedly, Nadine wants to be more involved. She wants to touch, to taste. She wants Elena to lose control underneath her. It’s one of her favourite things. But she’s not taking the reins in public-- that’s all Chloe.

Some of the tension Elena is holding melts away. She sighs as if in relief. As Nadine kisses the corner of her mouth, Elena grabs the back of her head and kisses her.

Nadine realizes Elena is coming and using her to muffle the cry she usually makes. So she kisses Elena hard and well, as best she can in a dimly lit restaurant. When they finally break for air, Elena slumps against her again.

Chloe, smug as can be, pops up back in her seat. Her lipstick is still pristine.

“Oh, foods here? Nice.” Chloe digs in.

Nadine rolls her eyes but tucks into her own food. “Unnecessary,” she comments.

“An orgasm is never unnecessary. Not between the three of us.”

“Just because we enjoyed it doesn’t mean we should’ve done anything here,” Elena adds quietly. “Especially since neither of us are the type to return the favour while we’re here.”

“You could,” the adventurer says in a pure. “Promise I won’t tell.”

Nadine and Elena share a look. They don’t need to speak to know they’ll get back at her when they get home. In the restaurant, it’s too risky. Chloe would be unashamed about moaning and dirty talk and more.

“Eat up, liefie. You’ll get what’s coming to you.”

“Oh, I look forward to it.”


End file.
